listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Texas Chainsaw Massacre
The Texas Chainsaw Massacre is a horror film series featuring a cannibal named Leatherface killing people with a chainsaw or sledgehammer. Unlike other horror series, the killer is not supernatural, and the body count is lower. There are several different timelines. The Texas Chain Saw Massacre and The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 are the first, in which all the cannibals are killed. Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3 is a new timeline, but can also be taken as an alternate sequel to the first film. Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation is an entirely different timeline where Leatherface and his family are not cannibals. And there is a remake series. TCM2 Timeline The Texas Chain Saw Massacre #Kirk - Bashed on the head by Leatherface with a sledgehammer. His body was presumably eaten afterwards. #Pam - Thrown in a freezer by Leatherface, and presumably froze to death. Her body was presumably eaten afterwards. #Jerry - Bashed on the head by Leatherface with a sledgehammer. His body was presumably eaten afterwards. #Franklin Hardesty - Slashed repeatedly by Leatherface with a chainsaw. His body was presumably eaten afterwards, and his skeleton was later discovered by his uncle, Lefty. #'Nubbins Sawyer' - Run over by an 18-wheeler. (Accident) The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 #Buzz - Top of head cut off by Leatherface with a chainsaw. #Rick "the Prick" - Killed when Leatherface caused the car to crash, as Buzz was the one driving and Leatherface killed him. #L.G. - Bashed on the head multiple times by Chop Top with a sledgehammer, and later the skin on his face was cut off by Leatherface for a mask. He survived for a few moments after this. #'Drayton Sawyer' - Set off a grenade to blow himself up along with everyone else in the room. This suicide was apparently out of becoming delirious from losing a lot of blood due to an injury Lefty inflicted on him. Before the grenade exploded, he was struck by Leatherface's chainsaw as Grandpa inadvertently hit him with a hammer and knocked him down. #Lefty Enright - Blown up by Drayton's grenade. #'Grandpa Sawyer' - Blown up by Drayton's grenade. Seconds before the explosion he fell over after throwing a hammer at Lefty, which hit Leatherface instead. #'Bubba "Leatherface" Sawyer' - Blown up by Dratyon's grenade. Currently Lefty had impaled him with a chainsaw and Grandpa threw a hammer at Lefty, which hit Leatherface instead and knocked him down. #'Chop Top Sawyer' - Slashed a few times by Stretch with a chainsaw, and fell off the cliff into a pipe. TCM3 Timeline The Texas Chain Saw Massacre #Kirk - Bashed on the head by Leatherface with a sledgehammer. His body was presumably eaten afterwards. #Pam - Thrown in a freezer by Leatherface, and presumably froze to death. Her body was presumably eaten afterwards. #Jerry - Bashed on the head by Leatherface with a sledgehammer. His body was presumably eaten afterwards. #Franklin Hardesty - Slashed repeatedly by Leatherface with a chainsaw. His body was presumably eaten afterwards. #'Nubbins Sawyer' - Run over by an 18-wheeler. (Accident) Leatherface: Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3 # Sally Hardesty Enright - Mentioned to have died in a private health care facility. # W.E. Sawyer - Mentioned to have been executed in a gas chamber. # Gina - Bashed on the head by Leatherface with a sledgehammer. # Sara - Eviscerated by Leatherface with a chainsaw. # Ryan - Hooked in the ankles and hung upside down, bashed on the head by a sledgehammer contraption, caused by Babi Sawyer. # Mama Sawyer - Shot 3 times by Benny. # Tech "Tinker" Sawyer - Bled out offscreen after his ear and 2 fingers were shot off by Benny. Debatable. # Edward "Eddie" Sawyer - Covered in gasoline and set on fire by Benny. # Alfredo Sawyer - Shot by Michelle. The Next Generation Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation # "I'm Not Hurt" Boy - Incapacitated in a car accident, neck snapped by Vilmer Slaughter. # Sean - Run over 11 times by Vilmer Slaughter with his tow-truck. # Barry - Bashed on the head by Leatherface with a sledgehammer. # W.E. Slaughter - Bashed on the head by Vilmer Slaughter with a sledgehammer. Debatable death. # Heather - Set on fire, neck crushed underfoot by Vilmer Slaughter while injured from being impaled on a meat hook by Leatherface. # Mr. Spottish - Killed when his RV flipped over. Debatable? # Mrs. Spottish - Killed when her RV flipped over. Debatable? # Vilmer Slaughter '- Head split open by an airplane propeller. TC3D Timeline Leatherface Coming Soon! The Texas Chain Saw Massacre #Kirk - Bashed on the head by Leatherface with a sledgehammer. His body was presumably eaten afterwards. #Pam - Thrown in a freezer by Leatherface, and presumably froze to death. Her body was presumably eaten afterwards. #Jerry - Bashed on the head by Leatherface with a sledgehammer. His body was presumably eaten afterwards. #Franklin Hardesty - Slashed repeatedly by Leatherface with a chainsaw. His body was presumably eaten afterwards. #'Nubbins Sawyer - Run over by an 18-wheeler. (Accident) Texas Chainsaw 3D # Sawyer Relative 1 - Shot and burned to death by Burt Hartman and his gang. # Sawyer Relative 2 - Shot and burned to death by Burt Hartman and his gang. # Boss Sawyer - Shot by Burt Hartman and his gang. # Bear Sawyer - Shot by Burt Hartman and his gang. # Drayton Sawyer - Shot by Burt Hartman and his gang. # Sawyer Relative 3 - Burned to death by Burt Hartman and his gang. # Grandpa Sawyer - Shot by Burt Hartman and his gang. # Loretta Sissy Sawyer - Shot by Burt Hartman and his gang, kicked in the face by Gavin Miller, who then raised her baby. # Verna Sawyer-Carson - Died of old age. # Darryl - Bashed on the head 6 times by Leatherface with a sledgehammer. # Kenny - Sliced in half by Leatherface with a chainsaw while impaled on a meat hook and injured from being stabbed with a hook. # Ryan - Killed in the van crash, caused by Leatherface. # Nikki - Accidentally shot by Officer Marvin. # Officer Marvin - Hacked 5 times by Leatherface with a hatchet, face flayed with a knife. # Ollie Brown - Stabbed in the chest by Heather Miller with a pitchfork. # Mayor Burt Hartman - Ankles sliced and hands sliced off by Leatherface with a chainsaw, forcing him into a meat grinder and hacked apart. # Gavin Miller - Killed by Leatherface with a chainsaw. (Post-credits scene) # Arlene Miller - Killed by Leatherface with a chainsaw. (Post-credits scene) Reboot Timeline The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning # Sloane Murphy - Died after giving birth to Leatherface. # Meat Plant Owner - Hit in the back by Leatherface with a sledgehammer, caught under desk, legs broken and bashed on the head with a sledgehammer. # Sheriff Winston Hoyt - Shot in the face by Charlie Hewitt with his own shotgun, who then stold his identity. # Alex - Shot by Charlie Hewitt. # Holden - Sliced in half by Leatherface with a chainsaw while Charlie Hewitt was holding him down. # Eric - Impaled by Leatherface with a chainsaw while on a table and injured from having his arm flayed with a knife. His face was then flayed with a knife, only for Leatherface to have a new face as his new mask. # Bailey - Throat slit by Leatherface with scissors while injured from being stabbed with a meat hook and having her tongue cut out. # Dean - Impaled by Leatherface with a chainsaw. # Chrissie - Impaled by Leatherface with a chainsaw while driving a car. # Motorist - Accidentally run over by Chrissie's car along with the Police Officer, caused by Leatherface, who killed her. # Police Officer - Accidentally run over by Chrissie's car along with the Motorist, caused by Leatherface, who killed her. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre # Jessica Crawford - Commited suicide by shooting herself in the mouth with a pistol. # Kemper - Bashed on the head by Leatherface with a sledgehammer, face flayed with a knife. # Pepper Harrington - Sliced in half by Leatherface with a chainsaw. # Andy - Stabbed in the chest by Erin with a knife as a mercy kill while injured by Leatherface, who sliced his leg off with a chainsaw and impaled him on a meat hook. # Morgan - Hands handcuffed and tangled on a chandelier, sliced by Leatherface with a chainsaw. # Charlie Hewitt Jr. "Sheriff Hoyt" - Run over 3 times by Erin with his own police car. # Detective Wallace - Killed by Leatherface, presumably with a chainsaw. # Detective Adams - Killed by Leatherface, presumably with a chainsaw. Category:Film series Category:Horror films